Return to Camp Harmony
by vampire1031
Summary: Jojo and friends return to Camp Harmony for another wonderful summer experience JojoxOCs please R
1. Chapter 1: The news

Chapter 1: The News

As Mana and Jojo walk into the house Ned is waiting at the front door with a letter, Jojo looks at his dad and wonders why he has such a big grin on his face. Just then his dad finally speaks.

"Hey Jojo remember that one place you went a few summers back?"

"Yeah Camp Harmony, what about it"

"We'll" Ned says as he pulls out a letter and begins to read it to Jojo, "Dear Jojo, on behalf of the staff at Camp Harmony we would really like you to attend our summer camp this year. I know it has been two years since you have been here but we would like to see how you have been. Sincerely, your friends at Camp Harmony"

Hearing this Jojo jumps up and down at the thought of going back to camp, As Mana looks at this and makes his emotionless face as Jojo stops and looks at him with curiosity.

"Hey Mana you ok bro?"

"Yeah I'm fine don't worry about it, school just tired me out that's all. I'm going to go lay down for a bit on the couch"

"Ok then, I will wake you up in half an hour got to go talk to my dad"

Just as Mana lays down on the couch Jojo goes and looks for his dad, He goes to his parents room and can hear them talking as Jojo knocks on the door.

"Just a minute"

Sally them comes to the door and sees Jojo standing there, she looks down at her son and smiles

"Yes son, what can I help you with?"

"Mom, how much is camp going to be this year?"

"$200 why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason just wondering. Ok talk to you later mom"

Jojo then fakes like he is walking away as Sally goes and Resumes her talk with Ned, Jojo puts his ear near the door to listen at the conversation.

"But Sally I know Mana is Jojo's friend but still"

"Still what Ned? What do you have against Mana?"

"Nothing it's just that…well we don't know anything about him"

"What is there to know about? He is one of very few people that became Jojo's friend, and I'll be damned if you ruin it for our son Ned"

Jojo thinks to himself, as a smile spreads across his face as he waits for the conversation to end, eagerly waiting for the outcome. His heart is racing with anticity.

"Ned, I leave it up to you, Let Jojo's friend go with him to camp or not"

"But Jojo has so many friends at camp, I'm sure he won't mind if one friend doesn't go, he probably won't even notice that Mana isn't there"

"Ok Ned I will let Jojo know that Mana won't be able to go and if our son stops talking because of this, it's all on you ok"

"OK OK Sally you win, I will let Mana go with Jojo to Camp Harmony"

Sally then kisses Ned on the cheek as she says with a sly smile on her face "See that's why I married you, you do whatever it takes to keep this family happy"

Jojo then filled with adrenalin runs up the wall and back flips off before going to wake up Mana from his nap, Jojo then runs into the living room almost slipping before jumping on top of Mana trying to wake him up.

"Mana wake up, I got something to tell you" Jojo says while shaking his friend

"I don't want to wake up and I don't care what you have to say, you're going to camp next week so enjoy it"

"That's what I want to talk to you about, my parents agreed to let you come with me to camp!!"

Mana's eyes open as he tries to hide his excitement as he keeps his monotone voice and expression

"Really, that's really cool of them"

"Wow Mana, I thought you would be more happy about this, I mean I bet you never even been to camp before"

Mana just looks up at him with that emotionless glare that you can't help but get creeped out by it, even if it's just a little. Jojo just looks down at Mana.

"Haha sorry Mana I didn't mean it like that I was just saying"

"I know what you were saying but if I can ask you a question"

"Sure what is it bro"

"Why in blue hell are u sitting on me?"

"Because I tried to wake you up but you didn't want to so I decided to sit on you and shake you to wake you up, and it seems that it worked" Jojo says with a smile

"Well are you going to get off?"

"Nope not until you show more emotion about going to camp"

"Oh joy, I'm going to camp…now I can die happy" Mana says sarcastically

"Ok then if that's how you want to be fine then I will tell my parents that you don't want to go to camp" Jojo then begins to pout, Mana just rolls his eyes and finally gives in

"I really am happy that your parents are letting me go to camp with you" Mana says with a smile, Jojo then ruffles up Mana's hair and laughs as he gets off.

"See was that So hard to do?"

"It was extremely painful"

"Ah don't be such a drama queen"

"Stupid emo"

"Stupid goth"

As both friends begin to laugh and walk towards the kitchen where Jojo's Mom is making them some dinner.

"I know you two got a lot of stuff to do before camp so why don't you guys go eat dinner and go pack your stuff"

"Mom it's not till next week though"

"Oh well ok but still I am sure you guys want to just do your own things, maybe write music or create something"

"Oh yeah your right mom, I do want to make some stuff for camp"

Sally then hands them their dinner and sends them off as Jojo remembers something, he looks at Mana and whispers.

"Hey Mana my little sister Heidi, man she can sing, and she is still very little"

"Really? Oh dude then we got to sing a song with her"

Jojo and Mana then make their way around the house looking for Jojo's little sister as they see her playing with her tooth. Jojo then picks her up and says with a smile.

"Hey Heidi remember when we sang that beautiful song together"

She smiles with her tooth showing and nods

"Me and big brother sing really pretty song"

"Yes we did, well how about we sing a song with Mana as well?"

"Heidi get to sing song with both big brothers" she begins to clap her hands together

"Yes you do Heidi"

Jojo then goes and grabs his guitar and begins to sing the beginning of the song

_Jojo :Ready...here we go...__  
__The Second Star  
Dream your way to the stars in the sky  
you and me,  
me and you on our way to the top  
Spread your wings, we can fly to the stars in the sky  
To  
the left to the moon is the star on the right  
And I can meet you, I can meet you, I can meet  
you _

Just then Heidi and Mana Join in on the chorus__

All three: The Second Star to the right  
shines in the night for you  
To tell you that the  
dreams you plan  
Really can come true

The second star to the right,  
Shines with a  
light that's rare.  
And if it's Never Land you need,  
Its light will lead you  
there.  


Mana then takes the next verse of the song and begins to play with Heidi as he sings

_Mana: Twinkle, twinkle, little star (little star)  
So I'll know (I will know) where you  
are (where you are.)  
Gleaming in the skies above (ohhh)  
Lead me to the land I dreamed  
of._

And when our journey is through,  
Each time we say good night, (say  
goodnight)  
Well thank the little star that shines,  
The second from the right. (Second from  
the right)

Mana: The second star, yeahhh ohhh  
Jojo: The second star, woahhh

Dream me away  
to the stars never stop  
You and me, me and you, on our way to the top.

Heidi then surprises Mana as she begins to sing

_Heidi: Twinkle,  
twinkle, little star  
So I'll know where you are  
Gleaming in the skies above  
Lead me to the land I dreamed of._

Mana Jojo and Heidi then finish off the song all together very strong like

_All three: And when our journey is through,  
Each time  
we say good night, (we say goodnight)  
Well thank the little star that shines,  
The second  
from the right (second from the right)_

The second star, yeahhh  
The second star,  
woahhh

Every time you need its light, itll be there  
To show the dreams you plan can  
come true.

Disclaimer: Ok this is the first part of the fic, I think this will be one of my longer fic's since I am going to have some help from a friend of mine if he is up to it. But yea please R&R and I Hope you enjoy this fic.


	2. Chapter 2: Mike, Codyand Marcus?

Chapter 2: Cody, Mike...and Marcus?

Cody and Mike are at home playing their wii as Their mother comes into the room holding a notice as she sees her two kids playing she interrupts them as she holds out the notice.

"Hey did you guys know that Camp Harmony is having another camp this year?"

"yes we did mom" Mike says not moving his eyes from the TV "But we are too old to go anyway also it won't be the same, Jojo isn't going Marcus probably won't go and everyone else that we knew so what's the point mom"

Just then the phone rang as Cody picks up the phone

"Hello....What you are going?...Ok I will let him know"

Cody then hangs up the phone and looks at Mike. Mike not paying attention or just not caring continues to play on the wii as Cody then shuts it off.

"Cody what the hell man? I was almost done with that level"

"You just started it two minutes ago"

"So, that's beside the point"

"Well any way I got off the phone with Jo, He said him and Mana are going to go to camp this summer."

"Really? Then what the hell are we waiting for?" As they rush out of their room looking for their mom as they finally find her in the kitchen baking cookies.

"Mom, where is the letter at?"

"Oh I tossed in the trash because you guys are right, your too old to be going"

"But Jojo and Mana are going so we want to go now"

"Oh but the trash man came already and picked up the garbage so now it's gone"

Both Mike and Cody sigh, as they are about to leave the kitchen as their mom holds up the letter, as she says trying not to laugh

"But I guess I didn't take out the trash yet"

Mike and Cody's eyes shine with excitement as they begin pleading with their mom to let them go.

"Well we'll see it all depends on how you guys are, well I got to go run some errands so I will be back in a few hours, if you guys behave we'll talk more about it ok"

"Hey Cody you know what we should do?"

"Knowing you let's see, hmm maybe clean up the house so mom will let us go to camp?"

"That's right, Go call Jojo and see if they want to come over to..."

Before Cody could finish his sentence there was a knock on the door, as they opened up the door, Jojo, Mana, and Marcus are standing outside with their boards.

"Hey you guys want to come out and skate for a little bit?" Mana asks as he taps his spiky hair.

"We would but we were going to clean up our house so that our mom will let us go to Camp Harmony again" Mike says as he begins dusting the shelves.

"Are you guys going?" asks Cody tilting his head to the left, as all three of them smile and nod their head.

"Yea all three of us are going" Marcus says lifting up his head as if he just won the championship skateboarding tournament.

"Oh that's great, we'll see you guys later better go help my brother with the cleaning"

"No shit" you hear Mike say in the background as all of them just laugh.

"Well, why don't we help you guys out?"

"Really?! oh that would be great"

Jojo, Marcus, and Mana walk into the house as they look around, looking at what needs to be cleaned.

"Well better get started"

"Not without a little jam to set the mood"

Marcus then plugs his who pod into the speakers and begins to play some rock music as the friends begin to clean the house, Mana is cleaning the bathroom, while Jojo and Marcus clean the living room, which leaves the kitchen to Cody and Mike. An hour passes as they all take a little break to watch TV.

"Last thing is the bedrooms, there are three bedrooms and five of us. The fastest one gets to choose where we go for lunch"

All the friends then exclaim in unison "Deal!!"

Mana gets Cody's room, while Jojo and Cody get Mike's room, and Mike and Marcus with the parents room. After about forty-five minutes Mana is done just sitting on the couch waiting, 15 minutes later the other two are done, as they see Mana just sitting down.

"Ok Mana lets go see what you did" as they all make their way to Cody's room they are surprised, everything is picked up and even the bed is made.

"haha ok game over Mana wins. So Mana where would you want to go out for lunch?"

"Whenny's (Denny's)"

"Ok that sounds good"

Just as they were talking they could hear someone walk in the house.

"Cody..Mike...get over here right now"

Cody and Mike quickly run into the living room to see their mom standing there a smile on her face.

"Did you guys clean up the living room?"

"And the rest of the house mom, even the bedrooms"

Their mom then begins to inspect the house, as she is really impressed with her sons' work.

"Wow you both must really want to go, and you both must be exhausted from working so much"

"Not really mom, we did have help from our very good friends"

Marcus, Jojo, and Mana walk into the living room as Marcus unhooks his who pod from the speakers and places it in his pocket. They all just smile and wave.

"Well you both did a wonderful job...so ok I will let you guys go"

They all cheer as they grab their boards and make their way down the street

"WHERE ARE YOU GUYS GOING!!"

"OUT TO LUNCH MOM!!"

"COME BACK HERE, WE CAN DRIVE AND I WILL TREAT YOU GUYS TO LUNCH FOR WORKING SO HARD, YOU GUYS DESERVE IT"

As the five friends make their way back to the house and hop into the van and make their way to Whenny's for lunch Cody and Mike both look back and smile before whispering to Jojo them.

"Thanks...for all your help you guys, it means a lot to us that we have great friends like you"

"No joke you guys... Me and Cody mean it"

Marcus them just nod as Jojo speaks up "isn't that what friends are for? to help each other accomplish things"

They all just chatted until they got to Whenny's and enjoyed their lunch...

Disclaimer: This is the end of Chapter 2, I don't own Jojo or Mike, Cody, and Marcus. I only own Mana. But I hope you guys like this story please R&R on what you think about it... much appreciated


	3. Chapter 3: arriving at camp

Chapter 3: Heading to Camp Harmony

A week later Jojo and his friends are on the bus heading towards Camp Harmony, Marcus is sitting by Jojo, Mike is by his brother Cody, and behind them Mana is by himself sleeping on his bags. Cody and Mike both look back to see Mana with his legs on the seat beside him lightly snoring away. As the two brothers look forward and tap Jojo on the shoulder.

"Hey Jojo is Mana ok? I mean shouldn't he be excited about going to camp?"

"Yeah he is but he was too excited that he forgot to sleep, that's why he is sleeping now"

"Oh...Well Do you think we should wake him up?"

Marcus then speaks up, as he turns his head to look behind him at the two brothers.

"Na I think it's better if we let him sleep, that way at the camp he won't fall asleep on us"

"That's true, I mean just think if he fell asleep when we were at camp he would miss out on all the fun"

"Umm Kind of off subject but I wonder what Mana dreams about?"

Everyone begins to think to themselves as they begin to ponder the idea of what Mana could be dreaming about. While on the bus Jojo puts on his who pod and begins to listen to some light metal music. while Marcus is watching a movie on his portable DVD player, and the two brothers are bickering over random stuff to pass the time. Just then Mana wakes up and stretches out his limbs as he scratches the back of his head.

"Hey guys how long was I out"

Just when hearing his voice, his friends stop what they're doing and look at him as Marcus is the first to speak.

"Oh look who decided to grace us with his presents"

Jojo then replies mockingly

"it's sleeping beauty"

As both Mike and Cody just laugh before Mana speaks up

"you got the sleeping part right, ha as for the beauty part your sadly mistaken"

The friends then share a laugh with each other, as they look out their windows to see the ocean, the waves gracefully crashing against the shore line. Mike then decides to make trouble and punches Mana in the arm.

"Tag your it"

Mana just glares at him with his monotone expression as he says in an eerie voice.

"Do you really want to play that game with me" he says threatingly cracking his knuckles, this makes Mike face forward and slouch in his share, which makes Mana laugh as he replies

"I'm just messing with you, you know I really wouldn't beat you up... or would I?"

"Dun Dun DUUUNNN" Jojo says before laughing as well, Mike just folds his arms across his chest before saying under his breath

"Stupid emos", This makes Mana, Jojo, and Marcus all look at Mike with an evil blank stare, which causes Mike to raise his arms above his head to cover himself.

"I was joking.. Don't hit me", this makes them all laugh some more, as they sit down in their seats as they make their way into the camp grounds, after about five minutes the bus finally comes to a stop as all the friends shout "We're Here", their all cheering and whooping as they wait their turn behind other whos.

They finally get off the bus and make their way to the piles of bags as Cody is the first to speak,

"Ahh remember the first time we came here Mike"

"Yeah and then we met Marcus who kind of scared us a little at first but we got used to him in the end"

Marcus just laughs, before looking towards Jojo

"And then we got the runt of the litter didn't we guys"

Mike and Cody both look at Jojo and chuckle a little, as Mike ruffles Jojo's hair

"Yup then came Jojo, it was his first time so he was nervous like hell, let's hope you're not like that Mana", Mana then looks at them with that Monotone expression of his

"Don't count on it", as all the other friends oooh is response as Jojo puts up his fists

" Mr. tough guy huh" as Jojo gives Mana a playful punch to the shoulder which Mana retaliates with a slight growl.

"Ok ok we'll play later..sheesh calm down Mana we're at camp, let's enjoy it while we are here"

As the five friends Grab their bags and make their way towards the rooms, a who with a camp t-shirt that said "staff member Joey" comes up to them and stops them

"you guys don't get these ones this time, you guys get rooms B9 and B4" as the friends cheer because B9 and B4 are both connected to each other by a small hallway. Joey then looks at Mana

"Oh I see your new here, well you get to room with them, so aren't you the happy little camper" Joey then smiles as Mana remains mono and replies

"ecstatic", the friends make their way to the rooms as they all begin to toss their belongings on the bed of their choice, Jojo is the first to pick a bed and he chooses the one near the door, Mana picks the bed near the door in the other room, while Mana picks the one near the window, and Cody and Mike pick the two beds near each other in Marcus' room.

"Haha looks like the two brothers get to room with each other after all" Cody says mockingly

Mana just rolls his eyes and begins to go through his bag looking for something. Jojo walks over and places a hand on his shoulder, making Mana look up

"Hey we'll unpack later, it's lunch time let's go and grab a bite and then after if you want to unpack we will come back and do just that" Jojo then extends a hand to Mana who takes it as Jojo helps him to his feet, as all five friends make their way into the cafeteria Marcus, Cody, Mike, and Jojo are all greeted by random whos that are saying stuff like "long time no see" and "how you been" and the girls are going "Oh we missed you guys" and "wow you guys really matured over the years" all this makes Mana feel uneasy as he quickly grabs a sack lunch and makes his way out of the cafe. Jojo them all seeing this grab a sack lunch as well as they bolt out the cafe and begin to look for Mana.

Mana who is already back at the cabin goes into the room and grabs a small rectangular case as he makes his way on top of the cabin, as he opens it up and assembles this cylinder like object. Jojo them arrive at the rooms and begin calling out for Mana, But Jojo then hears the soft melody of what sounds like a flute being played but this flute sounded different, it almost sounded like it was living. As they make their way out they see two feet dangling on the roof as they run out they see Mana playing an instrument. Mana then sees them as he drops off the roof and lands on his feet in front of them.

"Sorry you guys I just wanted to play on my beast for a little bit"

"Beast?"

"Yeah that's the name of my flute"

"Why did you name it beast? why did you even name your flute in the first place?"

"You will find out if it ever came down to it"

The four friends just shrug their shoulders as they all sit down and begin to eat their lunches.

Disclaimer: I hope you guys are enjoying this story, and if you are wondering why I am able to write so much is because I have a lot of free time while I wait. please R&R and tell me what you think much appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4: the attempt

Chapter 4: The attempt

It was the second night of camp as the five friends just got done with eating dinner and were heading towards the recreational hall as Mana's phone begins to ring, he takes out his phone and looks at it and notices it was his girlfriend. He looks up at his friends who stopped to look back at him.

"Hey I got to take this call so I will meet you guys there" Mana said motioning them to go on

"Ok but don't be late, tonight is the signups for the hike trip tomorrow" Jojo says while walking backwards

"I won't and if I do then one of you put my name down for me" Mana says back a little louder

"OK" they all say as they make their way to the rec. hall, as Mana answers his phone.

"Hey, I missed you"

"I miss you to Mana, listen we go to talk"

"Shoots, what's on your mind?"

"Listen we had a great time being together, but...well this isn't easy for me to say but that spark just isn't there anymore so I am so sorry to say this but we are over *click*"

Mana just stands there eyes filling with tears as he drops his phone and begins walking towards his room as he kicks open the door and begins to just throw all of his stuff all over the room, shouts of anger escape from his trembling lips, as he opens his bag and grabs the flute and takes it with him outside.

Mana then looks up and sees a full moon behind the trees as he makes his way towards the moon memories of him and his girlfriend flash in his mind, tears flowing from his face as he makes his way out into the open and sees a calm peaceful lake, and the moon...their(Mana and Koa) moon is full. Mana knowing that no one else is around begins yelling at the top of his lungs as he tosses the flute into the water. But something catches his eye, to his left is a rope swing, Mana then walks over to it and begins to climb it.

Back at the rec. hall Jojo and Marcus are beginning to worry, as they go find Mike and Cody as they make their way out the door.

"He's been gone quite a long time"

"Well maybe it was really an important call"

"Or not" Marcus exclaims picking up Mana's phone, seeing this they all rush back to the room and look inside, their jaws drop at the site they see, all of Mana's belongings are now thrown all over the room. They turn to go out as Jojo catches a glimpse of the moon as a memory flashes in Jojo's head.

*Flashback* Mana and Jojo are on top of the old observatory as Mana looks straight forward and sees the moon and lets out a howl

_Jojo: Mana why do you howl at the moon for?_

_Mana: Because it makes me feel better when I am feeling hurt or sad, especially when its full, when the moon is full was mine and Koa's favorite time. _*end of flashback*

"Shit we got to go towards the moon" Jojo says jumping off the stairs and sprinting towards the trees, not far behind is he being followed by Marcus, Cody, and Mike.

"Why Jojo?" Cody asks with concern

"Because Mana might be in trouble" Jojo says jumping over a log, as the others do the same. Jojo was right, while in the tree Mana made a noose and put it around his neck and slid right off the tree. As Mana begins to black out he hears someone shout his name.

"MANA!!" Jojo yells as he runs and pushes Mana's feet up trying to keep him from losing oxygen. Marcus them see this as Marcus runs over to help Jojo out while Cody gets on Mike's shoulders and begins to loosen the noose. When they finally get Mana down they lay him on his back as Jojo looks in sheer horror and what he just witnessed, tears fill their eyes as they just hope to see Mana open his eyes. Luckily they see Mana's chest rise as he takes in some air.

"Marcus, you, Mike, and Cody go get some water or something. I'll wait here." They nod understanding as they make their way back through the trees and out towards the cafe, Jojo seeing Mana breathing walks up and stands over his body. Mana feeling a weight on him opens his eyes finally

"Where..." but before he could finish his sentence Jojo punches him in the Jaw which fully wakes up Mana as he looks at Jojo who has tears streaming down his face.

"You....asshole" Jojo says punching Mana in the face again "What the hell where you thinking, didn't you know that you would have died?!'

"Yes I know Jojo that's why"

"Why what Mana huh? what the hell happened during your conversation on the phone that would make you do something stupid like this?!"

"My girl broke up with me"

" So you're going to kill yourself over some stupid broad who didn't know what a great person she had?! are you fucking stupid Mana?! what about Cody, Marcus, Mike huh how would they feel if you died?! What about me huh don't you care enough about how I feel?!"

"Jojo get off of me"

"Hell no Mana not until you tell me why you did something this stupid without thinking about the people who care about you"

"Nobody cares," hearing this causes Jojo to reach back again and punch him one more time, which causes Mana to bleed a little from the side of his mouth

"Mana...If I didn't, no if we didn't care we wouldn't have been excited to know that you were coming to camp with us" Finally Marcus, Mike, and Cody come back with a water bottle as they see Mana still laying on the ground but someone sitting on top of him, they could tell by the voice that it was Jojo as they can hear Jojo yelling at Mana.

Jojo finally stands up and gets off of Mana as he turns his back towards Mana tears streaming down his face.

"You know what fine if you want to go die then go, but remember that you will have changed and scarred four lives" Mana trying to hold back the tears speaks up his voice cracking

"Whose lives?" Marcus, Mike, and Cody both make their way towards Jojo as they all say in unison "ours." This causes Mana to break down in tears as Jojo walks up and wraps his arms around him embracing him in a hug as the other 3 place their hands on Mana and ruffle up his red spiked hair.

"I am so sorry Jojo I should have realized that you guys really cared enough for me"

"It's ok Mana, we forgive you, just don't scare us like that again ok"

"Ok...*sniffs* I love you guys so much, thank you for being such great and wonderful friends to me"

This causes all four of them to say in unison again " We love you to Mana, you and Koa both impacted our lives greatly," Jojo then says to all of them "We will never have to face the world alone because we will always be in each other's heart and memories" as they all begin to make their way back to the camp arms around each other's shoulders smiling and laughing.

"We got to go fix our room now"

"Yups Jojo we do"

"Cause of you Mr. Sour puss"

" hehe sorry again you guys"

"it's ok we forgive you, just no more ok"

"Ok"

Disclaimer: End of chapter 4, I really can't wait to do more of these chapters, and the funny thing is friends like this are very hard to come by. well R&R if you want to but I love writing stories so I'm going to keep doing just that.


	5. Chapter 5: parents day

Chapter 5: Parent's day

It's the third day of their weeklong trip at Camp Harmony, and everyone was getting excited for today because today is the day that the parents come and see what their kids have been doing, everyone was excited...all except Mana, who as soon as the parents came just walked off back towards the room and sat on his bed looking out the window as every who teen had their parents.

Mana just sat on his bed brooding the memories of his parents, his mom died when him and Koa were still young, and their dad was always drunk, so Mana and Koa only had each other, and that was good enough for him, but on the outsides there were people looking for him.

"Hey Jojo, where is Mana?"

"I don't know Mom I think after seeing all these parents with their kids was just too much for him so he went to the room..or so I'm guessing"

"Well your dad is at work so I came but go find him and tell him mom wants to see him" as Sally gave Jojo a smile "Also tell him Hedy, wants to see him too"

Jojo smiles wide as he begins to make his way towards the room they were staying at as he knocks on the door.

"What" Mana says as he stares at Jojo through the window "What do you want? Go spend time you're your family"

"Yeah but mom wants to see you, and so does Hedy"

"Jojo I think you are confused, that's YOUR mom and YOUR sister, not mine"

"Come on bro don't act like this, not today please, come on you promised"

Mana just sighs as he gets up and puts on his red and black stripped sleeves and spikes his black hair with his red tips sticking straight up. Seeing Mana walk towards the door and open it made Jojo smile.

"Thank you bro, for keeping your promise"

"I never make a promise I cannot keep" Mana said in his monotone voice, as they make their way back towards the crowd of whos, Mana and Jojo see Hedy and Jojo's mom, Hedy just smiles showing her one tooth as she claps her hands together

"Look mommy big brothers here and they play with Hedy"

"Yes dear both of your brothers are happy to see you and I am sure they both really want to play with you", hearing the word both kind of made Mana smile a little bit but Mana quickly regained his emotionless expression.

"With all due respect Mrs. McDodd , but you are Jojo's mom and Jojo is Hedy's brother not me"

Hearing this makes Hedy frown a little bit as she begins to sniff, seeing this Mana changes expressions, and waves his arms out in front of him.

"Oh no I mean I don't mean it like that I am just saying you are his family so I feel kind of awkward calling you my family even if it is out of respect" Mana says looking down feeling shameful of what he just said.

"Oh but on this certificate, it says Mana Ho'omalu McDodd" Sally says holding up a certificate with the chairmen's stamp of approval, seeing this Mana tilts his head to the side as he finally manages to speak up.

"McDodd? But that's your guys' last name not mine?"

"It is if we adopted you, which we did"

Hearing this makes Mana's eyes wide as he runs and does a round-off back flip landing on his feet letting out a howl. Jojo begins to cheer as well as the rest of their friends who over heard the news. As they all walk up to Mana and Jojo chattering at the same time.

"Mana so now you really are Jojo's brother…literally"

"Mana you have a family now how do you feel"

"I feel great and I feel like I am actually someone now"

"Yay big brother do funny dance" Hedy says clapping her hands and smiling with her one tooth. Mana then picks up Hedy as he begins to bounce her up and down in his arms.

"Yes Hedy now I really am your big brother, along with Jojo"

As the parents begin to leave everyone says good bye to their parents as Hedy looks at Jojo, Mana and their friends

"I want to give you something before me and mommy go", as all of them crouch down and kneel as they all ask at the same time "what is it?", Hedy goes up to each of them and gives them a kiss on the cheek "I wuv you" as they all aww in unison "We love you to Hedy" Hedy claps her hands "Yay them wuv me to, mommy I wuved to"

"Yes you are hun now let's go, it's getting late"

As Sally and Hedy take their leave Mana just can't help but smile and turn bright,

"Ohh Mana is blushing because he has a family"

"So what if I am, at least I can say that I have a name now"

"Stop being emo Mana haha it's getting old"

"leave me alone haha", as the friends then make their way back to the dining hall for dinner, a bunch of whos come up to them.

"Hey this is our camp got it, what we say goes, now we are going to beat up the smallest who, which is you shorty"

As they make their way to Jojo, Mana stands in front cracking his knuckles as the rest of them do the same, "Haha good luck getting past us, as for shorty, hey may be small but he can hold his own, trust me" Mana says mockingly rubbing his jaw

"hey that's not fair 5 against 3"

"Well do you think it's fair going up against the smallest one in our group? I think not"

As the whos just turn and walk away the friends make their way into the dining hall the smell of sloppy Joe's fill their noses

"Hell yea sloppy Joe's let's eat"

As all the friends grab their trays and begin to grab their food they all sit down, Jojo looks behind Mana and sees a who girl sitting by herself

"Hey Jo ask her to come over here and eat with us"

"Hey umm excuse me", the who girl turns around and looks

"Would you like to eat dinner with us? We have room" She smiles and nods as she picks up her tray and begins to walk around and sit by Jojo but someone sticks their foot out and makes her trip, the whole hall uproars with laughter which makes Jojo them upset. Mana looks around and sees a girl give her friend a high five as Mana stands up and walks towards the girls laughing

"Haha hey did you do that to her?"

"Yea it was so fabulous"

"haha I know, hey is that a hair in your pie?" The girl just looks at her pie.

"I don't see anything?" Mana then places his hand on the back of her head, "Well take a better look" as he pushes her face into the pie, everyone begins to laugh at her as Mana speaks up "It isn't fun is it being humiliated in front of everyone? Don't do it again" Mana then walks back to his table and gives Jojo them each a high five as the girl just smiled, Jojo then gives her one of his burgers, while Marcus gave her his pie, Cody got up and made the girl some whoberry juice, while Mana and Mike cleaned up the mess that she accidently made

"Thank you guys so much for sticking up for me"

"Eh don't worry about it, we take care of each as well as those who need help"

They all nod their heads while stuffing their faces. Finally after dinner all of the friends plus the new girl that they met go to the lake as they layed down and stared up at the stars. Mana speaks up

"Today was great, can't wait till tomorrow"

All the friends agreed and just stared up at the night sky watching the stars shine…

This is it for chapter 5, Hope you guys like it, also if you have any ideas what you would want to happen in this story please let me know much appreciated and please R&R.


	6. Chapter 6: the crush

Chapter 6: The Crush

The day right after "parents day", the five friends decide to go swimming at the lake while a bunch of other whos go hiking, Jojo and Mana both make their way to the rope swing while Marcus, Mike, and Cody are doing cannonballs into the lake, Jojo goes first as he walks backwards as far as he can before jumping into the air and swinging on the rope over the lake before letting go and plunging into the icy cold morning water.

"Holy shit its cold" Jojo manages to say while his teeth are clicking away, Mana just laughs as he grabs for the swing when he sees a hand on his, he sees this who girl wearing a shirt and some swimming trunks, she has long shoulder length hair, with pink bangs, and a variety of streaks in her hair. Mana just looks at her and she smiles shyly, as Mana lets go the rope.

"Oh I'm sorry you go first" Mana says blushing a little

"No you were here first so you go" The punk-rock who girl says also blushing a little, Mana gets an idea of a way to impress her so he grabs the rope and goes as far back as he can, and before jumping into the air "My name is Mana" he says as he jumps and begins to swing over the lake, Over the lake he swings his feet up and does a back-flip before curling into a ball and splashing into the water.

"Damn Jojo your right...It is cold" Mana's teeth begin to click together as well as he surfaces the water as he looks on the dock and calls out "What's your name?" The who girl grabs onto the rope and does the exact same thing, but when she gets over the lake she lets go and does a full body twist landing right beside Jojo.

The who girl surfaces and replies while pushing her pink bangs back. Catching her breath from her little stunt.

"My name is Lizzie, but you can call me Liz for short"

Jojo just looks at Mana and nudges him a little as Jojo winks at Mana clicking his tongue and using his head to motion towards Liz. Mana just glares at Jojo while Jojo begins to laugh. While Marcus, Mike, and Cody make their way to Jojo, Mana, and Liz, Jojo is just still laughing.

"Eh what's so funny Jo?"

"Yeah why are you laughing so loud?"

"Because Mana likes Liz"

Hearing that Makes Mana just sink underwater anger filling his mind as he begins to think to himself

" Fucking Jojo, I can't believe he just did that, Oh he is so dead when we get back to the room"

But then up on the surface Liz begins to blush a little as she speaks up "I think I like Mana to"

Jojo them just ooh as Mana resurfaces from under the water. Marcus then looks at his waterproof watch as he lets out a groan.

"What is it Marcus?"

"We gotta go back to camp, its breakfast time"

"So we will come back later" Cody says rolling his eyes

"Yeah and we all know Mana's fat ass is hungry" Mike says looking at Mana who just ends up flipping him off, which makes Mike let out a little chuckle. As the six of them make their way out of the water and begin to dry themselves off Liz speaks up in a soft tone.

"Would you mind if I joined you guys for breakfast," she says looking down at her feet.

"Of course not, your more than welcomed to join us for breakfast"

"Really... thanks that means a lot, I usually eat alone"

"Really?"

"Yeah and last night some chick made me trip and I fell and some dude went up to her and pushed her face in her pie"

"That was you that fell?"

"Yeah why?"

"Because that was us who pushed her face in"

"Really! oh you guys rock so hard right now"

As they made their way to the dining hall, they walk in and realized that they are having captain who (captain crunch) cereal with green eggs and ham for breakfast, As they make their plates and sit down on a nearby table they begin to chat a little with each other. Well all of them but Mana who was off in his own little world writing in his black book.

"What you doing bro?"

"Yeah Mana your usually the one eating before we sit down"

"I just finishing up a song that's it...all done"

"Sweet can we read it?"

"Not yet later on ok"

"Ok"

As soon as they were all done eating they made their way back to the lake and just stood there in shock at how beautiful the lake looked in the morning sun.

"You guys go... I will swim after" Mana said heading to a nearby tree and climbing it.

"Ok bro but make sure you swim with us ok" Jojo says running and flipping off the dock into the lake followed by Marcus, Mike, and Cody. While Liz sneaks towards the tree making sure she doesn't get caught she can hear Mana sing in a soft voice as she motions for Jojo them to come over, and they all stand under the tree water dripping from their fur as they hear Mana sing

_Empty spaces fill me up with holes  
Distant faces with no place left to go  
Without you within me I can't find no rest  
Where I'm going is anybody's guess_

I tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete

Voices tell me I should carry on  
But I am swimming in an ocean all alone  
Baby, my baby  
It's written on your face  
You still wonder if we made a big mistake

I tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete

I don't mean to drag it on, but I can't seem to let you go  
I don't wanna make you face this world alone  
I wanna let you go (alone)

I tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete

Mana then holds the last note before releasing it and catching his breath. As he closes his eyes but quickly opens them when he hears clapping. He looks down to see Jojo them all cheering him as he climbs down the tree.

"That was a sick song bro"

"Yea it was, I didn't know you felt like that about your ex"

"Yea well I'm over it now so let's go swim" Mana says picking up Jojo and tossing him over his shoulders

"Don't pick on me because I'm smaller I will kick your ass Mana...Put me down now"

"As you wish...your royal wetness" Mana then just hacks Jojo into the Water as he begins to laugh, Jojo lifts his head up.

"Oh you're so dead, get him guys" as They all just begin to play around with each other. Until late noon in which they go and get some lunch.

Disclaimer: this is it for chapter 6, I don't own Lizzie, she is an OC for AU 05, hope you like it bro please R&R you guys


	7. Chapter 7:Campfire confessions

Chapter 7: Campfire Confessions

It was the second to the last night of the camp, as they all have just got done eating dinner and made their way to their rooms, until they were stopped by a camp counselor, the counselor just smiles at them and then shines his light on them.

"Hey you guys, since it's the second to the last night we are going to do something different ok"

"Ok what it is" Marcus asks tilting his head to the side slightly.

"Well since camp is a place to build lifelong friendships, and since you have two whole hours before the bonfire, We decided to have you guys just get to know as much as you guys can"

Hearing this Mana's heart sinks to his stomach, as he just lowers his head and they make their way back to their rooms, as they all gather in a circle and begin to start their little chat as Jojo is the icebreaker for the conversation.

"Well you see, yeah you guys know me but something that you guys don't know is that I can't fight, I mean I was surprised that I was even able to hit Mana, To me violence is a waste of time and in the end you just leave with blood and scratches and bruises"

"Jo, we already knew that you weren't a fighter That's why you have all of us to do your fighting for you" Marcus lets out a chuckle"

"haha yeah and I am really grateful for that" Jojo says letting out a little chuckle, Next Marcus speaks up as he lets out an uneasy laugh.

"Well you all know me really well, almost better than my own family but I kind of have a hard time asking out a girl, like when I see a really hot girl I just get all goo-goo eyed and I begin to stutter and look like a complete idiot"

"Yeah we all know about you Marcus, I think the only person we don't know about is you Mana, so why don't you share with us" Everyone looks at Mana who just continues to stare at the ground.

"Hey Mana, come on bro whatever you tell us we won't tell anyone"

"Yeah Mana we won't even laugh if it seems outrageous"

Mana then mutters something under his breath

"What was that?" They all ask as they lean a little forward

"I got…" Mana says before clenching his fists and walks towards a wall

"You got what?" Jojo asks concerned

"raped" me mutters before punching a hole into the wall

Cody them begin to snicker thinking it's a joke as Mana just kicks opens the door and walks towards the lake again.

"Oh shit…He was serious" Mike says eyes wide in shock, Jojo just rolls his eyes scoffing at them

"Thanks a lot… Assholes" As Jojo then takes off looking for Mana as He gets to the lake and sees Mana lying on the dock, Jojo then walks up and sits down right above Mana's head looking up at the moon

"you know they didn't mean to laugh"

"Who gives a shit, what's done is done", the trees and branches begin to rustle as Marcus, Cody, and Mike come walking towards them, as Mana then just stands up and looks at all three of them.

"Hey Mana we are so…" Mana then just cuts them off in mid-sentence, as he somewhat yells at them.

"I don't want to hear it, you guys are just like everyone else, you don't take anything serious so you know what why don't you guys go back to your friends and family"

Cody getting tired of Mana's attitude just speaks without thinking of what he is saying.

"At least we HAVE friends and a family unlike you…fucking emo screw-the-world bastard"

Everyone including Mana just stand there in sheer shock at what just happened, but Cody is the first to break down in tears.

"Oh fuck Mana, I didn't mean that I swear to Who I didn't" he says wrapping his arms around the who, crying on Mana's shoulder as Mana just pushes him off before turning around.

"No you were right, you guys do have a family and friends, and all I had was Koa but now Koa is gone and I am left alone"

"Mana enough with your bullshit, my parents adopted you so that you have a family, I AM YOUR BROTHER NOW GOT IT, AND I WILL LOVE YOU LIKE A BROTHER IS SUPPOSE TO LOVE THEIR SIBBLING"

Jojo now getting fed up with Mana's attitude pushes him up against a nearby tree, as he continues semi yelling at his brother.

"And Mana you know what, even if you were gay, bi, raped or not, doesn't mean I would love you as my brother any less" Jojo then embraces Mana as Mana begins to cry now, as Jojo ruffles his brothers hair and The other three begin to pat Mana on the back and comfort him.

After about 20 minutes of crying Mana finally stops, as Jojo wipes the last tear from his brother's eye before looking at him dead on "Mana you are my brother, and I will love you as my brother No matter What" Jojo says before ruffling Mana's hair "Even if you are older I will still slap you if you get carried away again" Mana just laughs as they all make their way back to the camp.

Jojo then looks at his cell phone and notices its 7:45. Jojo just puts his phone away and begins to walk in the other direction going away from the rooms.

"Jojo where are you going?" Cody asks confused, "The rooms are that way" pointing to the right.

"Yeah but the bonfire is that way" Jojo says pointing to the left "And I don't know about you guys but you can't go to camp and not make smore's"

Everyone just smiles at the sound of a smore and begin to run after Jojo and within seconds Marcus, Cody, and Mike run past Jojo as Mana runs and ducks down to pick up Jojo and begins running after the other three.

"Put me down Mana you're hurting my gut"

"but I don't think your little legs would allow you to keep up with us" Mana says jokingly

"Shut up you ass" Jojo says laughing at his brother.

"Oh quiet you know you love me" Mana says showing no signs of slowing down.

"Why do I think you'll be the death of me bro" Jojo says tapping his brother's head.

As they get near the bonfire they make their way through other whos and find Lizzie sitting up close near the fire roasting a whomallow

"Hey Liz, can you pass us some sticks and a few mallows please"

"I'll be happy to oblige" Liz says handing them sticks and a bag of whomallows. As the five friends sitting around the fire begin eating their smore's and mallows, their fur getting sticky with the melted mallows. Mana then begins to sing a song as he brings his stick to his mouth as a microphone

_Mana: Ooh It __starts__ in the __heart Ooh_

_It starts in the heart_

_Way down in the soul _

_It __starts__ in the __heart__ oooh_

_Brick by brick and stone by stone _

_We all find a way to build a wall _

Jojo and Mike knowing this song from the radio begins to sing along with Mana

_Jojo and Mike: And all we get is more alone _

_Can you see the stones have got to fall _

_We can let them stand, but then nobody wins _

_WE can work together and find somewhere to _

_begin _

Marcus and Cody along with Liz jump in and sing the chorus with everyone else

Everyone: _It __starts__ in the __heart_

_Way down in the soul _

_That's the only place the seeds of love can _

_grow _

_Then you realize that we're not that far apart _

_We can build a bridge _

_it __starts__ in the __heart_

_Way down in the soul _

_It __starts__ in the __heart_

_I look at you, you look at me _

_Can you see that I am on your side _

_Though we sometimes disagree _

_We can find a way to make it by _

_Though the road is long, and isn't always _

_clear _

_I know there's some way to get there from _

_Here Till we get there_

_It starts in the heart_

_Way down in the soul_

_That's the only place the seeds of love can grow_

_My heart my heart my heart yea _

Disclaimer: this is the end of the 7th chapter and I hope you guys like it, the song they sing at the end is "It starts in the heart" and is a remake by Maxie Priest. Hope you guys like it, also you can find the video on youtube, it's really good. But yes please R&R


	8. Chapter 8: Camp Tournament

Chapter 8: Camp tournament

"Ok gather around everyone I have an important message to say, today is the camp tournament, we are going to have a bunch of games and activities. This is all for fun ok but for the first place winners they will not only get a trophy with their names on it, but a $200 gift card for whatever they want...each"

All the whos then begin to cheer in approval as everyone begins to talk amongst each other talking about what they would do if they had the gift cards. Everyone is talking except Mana who just has a smile on his face.

"Mana what are you smiling about?"

"What I would do with my gift card Jojo"

"What would you do with your card?"

"You will just have to wait and find out"

The camp counselor then gets onto the megaphone and begins to talk to the whos that look at him anxiously about what is going to happen next. As the counselor announces the activities in which the camp is going to play.

"Like all good camps we are going to have the three legged race, the water balloon toss, the egg game, the sack race, a relay race, dodge ball, and then finally the icing on the cake... the talent competition. But you must be in a group of six"

So everyone begins to break off in groups of six as Liz makes her way through the crowd of whos trying to find Jojo them. She soon finds them all standing around as she makes her way towards them.

"Hey Jojo" she calls out waving her arms in the air, as she continues running, "Can I be on your team?"

"Of course Liz, you are more than welcomed onto our team"

As they began to talk about the competition they heard over the loud speaker, "first event, the sack race. I would like all the teams to make their way into the field at this time please."

"Ok this is the first event, Marcus you go first"

"Ok but what if I mess up though like what if I trip?"

"don't worry about it, we all make mistakes"

Marcus then nods as he makes his way towards the sacks on the ground and picks one up and gets inside it. Just then a pretty who girl names Sonya comes up and picks up a sack as she puts on a fake innocent girl act.

"I really would like to win this race" she says looking at Marcus pouting her lips, Marcus then begins to stutter as four more whos get on the starting line. Just then the whistle sounds and they all are off Marcus in the lead followed by Sonya, seeing this Sonya shouts out "WOULD YOU LIKE TO GO OUT TO LUNCH?" Hearing this Marcus loses concentration and falls flat onto the ground as Sonya crosses the finish line. She begins to jump up and down in the sack as Marcus asks her "Really?" She just looks down at him and laughs "Of course not, I just wanted to win" Marcus then turns red with anger as his group helps him to his feet and dusts him off.

"Forget her Marcus she is just a cheater"

"Yeah Marcus and cheaters never win in the end"

"Want me to slap the hell out of her for you?" Liz says cracking her knuckles as she begins to make her way to the girl but gets stopped by the team.

"Easy tiger" Everyone just laughs after. after a few games later Sonya's team has 2 points while two other teams have a point each. As they hear over the loud speaker again.

"please make your way to the fields again for a game of dodge ball"

After two games it comes down to the final match Sonya's team against Jojo's. as they all meet at the center waiting for the instructions.

"Here are the rules, if an opposing catches your ball they can either get you out or bring back another team member, no hitting in the lower areas. Other than that have a fun and safe game."

So both teams pick up balls and begin tossing it at each other. Sonya sees Jojo and double team him with one of her teammates and get him in the face and the lower area. Jojo then feeling the impact of both balls topples over and just holds himself and groans in pain. While the other team is laughing this gives Marcus them an open shot and gets the whole team out except for Sonya and the other dude that double teamed Jojo.

"Hey Marcus, You guys go for the guy, this chick is mine" Liz says as she stalks forward a ball in her hand. chuckling as Sonya begins to get worried.

"I am sure we can handle that, can't we guys" Marcus says smiling

"Oh this guy is so toast" Cody says slapping the ball in his hand

"They should know how close we are together and what we would do for each other" Mike says tossing the ball lightly in his hand.

"I am so gonna light this guy up" Mana says squeezing the ball in his right hand.

Sonya is the first to get out as the ball hits her in the chest, making her hold herself as the pain continues to sting "You brute, that hurt, why did you do that for?"

"Why did you do that to Jojo for stupid"

Finally it's the other guy's turn for pain as Marcus tosses one ball into the air and as the guy goes to grab it launches one in his chest while Cody launches his ball towards the who's lower region, Mike getting the guy in the stomach and Mana cranks back and puts as much force into it as he can and launches it at the who's face knocking him clear off his feet.

The counselor then announces that Jojo's team is the winner as they set up for the Relay race next.

"For this game you have to put this football between your legs and you have to get to the other side without dropping it, you can do whatever you want but you cannot touch it with your hands. so the teams agree as they get in a line, Jojo is first and Mana is last.

The race begins as Jojo begins to hop towards the cone and begins to head back, the race is very close until it's Liz's turn as she makes her way to the cone and back but trips and still manages to give it to Mana.

"Damn we're going to lose this one" Jojo says slapping his head.

"Not if I got anything to do about it" Mana says putting the football between his legs and then gets on all fours and begins to run passing the competition. Leaving Jojo and everyone else in sheer confusion and shock. The counselor then announces Jojo them the winner.

"OK tonight will be the talent competition, this will be the sudden death match between Sonya and Jojo's team, the parents will be here tonight for this competition" all the other whos just look down sad because they won't be able to be in this event. The counselor then announces "those of you who want to partake in this event, you may join up with one of the two teams." Cheers are heard from the crowd as all the groups make their way towards Sonya's team and ask if they can be on her team for the talent competition.

"Uh no, we can win this without any help from you guys"

As Sonya and her team walk away the other teams just look down as Jojo them walk up.

"Hey do you guys want to be in the talent competition?"

"Yeah but Sonya said she could win this without any help"

"Well she isn't the only team you know" Marcus says slightly annoyed.

"You mean you would let us join you guys for the talent competition?"

"Yups, and if we all try really hard I know we will put on a show that our parents will remember for a long time" Mana says smiling. Jojo and the rest of the camp begin to plan out what they are going to do...

Disclaimer: this is it for chapter 8, hope you guys like it and let's see who wins. Also the way Mana ran in the fic is how I actually ran during a race like that... haha it was hella funny


	9. Chapter 9: Talent Competition

Chapter 9: Talent competition

The chairs are all set in front of the stage as parents begin to come and find a place to sit at, commotion is being spread in the audience as the counselor comes to the front of the stage and begins to talk into his megaphone.

"I would like to thank you all for coming out tonight for our talent competition, it is between two teams, Team Sonya, and Team Jojo. I am sorry to inform you that it is only between these two teams and I do apologize if your child is not participating, they had the option to join a team but it's only if the team leader wanted them."

The crowd begins to boo and shout at the counselor, until they finally calmed down.

"First up I would like to introduce Team Sonya" as the counselor then applauds as Sonya and her team make their way to the stage.

"Hello all you parents my name is Sonya and I will be dancing and singing a song for you" the crowd just claps their hands as Sonya's teammates begin to do a dance that Sonya wanted them to do while Sonya sang a song about herself. As soon as she was finished the crowd cheered and applauded as her team made their way off the stage.

The counselor then came back to the stage as he spoke into his megaphone "Thank you for that entertaining performance Team Sonya, Now for the next team up, I welcome team Jojo" but nothing happened as he got passed a note from another counselor "Oh I am so sorry it seems that Team Jojo has changed their name to Team United, so without further delay I welcome Team United"

Jojo's team then makes their way to the stage as the parents then applaud as Jojo then speaks up first.

"I would like to thank you all for coming out tonight, and the reason why we changed our name to Team united is because..." Jojo then looks at Marcus.

"It's because it's not about only one person but the whole team, we were united as one from the start and that is why we are able to accomplish anything."

"So first thing we will do is have one of our friend's sing a song for you we hope you enjoy it"

Liz makes her way with a few more girl whos as they begin to sing

_I believe the children are our are future  
Teach them well and let them lead the way  
Show them all the beauty they possess inside  
Give them a sense of pride to make it easier  
Let the children's laughter remind us how we used to be  
Everybody searching for a hero  
People need someone to look up to  
I never found anyone to fulfill my needs  
A lonely place to be  
So I learned to depend on me_

I decided long ago, never to walk in anyone's shadows  
If I fail, if I succeed  
At least I live as I believe  
No matter what they take from me  
They can't take away my dignity  
Because the greatest love of all  
Is happening to me  
I found the greatest love of all  
Inside of me  
The greatest love of all  
Is easy to achieve  
Learning to love yourself  
It is the greatest love of all

I believe the children are our future  
Teach them well and let them lead the way  
Show them all the beauty they possess inside  
Give them a sense of pride to make it easier  
Let the children's laughter remind us how we used to be

And if by chance, that special place  
That you've been dreaming of  
Leads you to a lonely place  
Find your strength in love

Liz and the other girl whos hold the last note before catching their breaths as the crowd begins to cheer and whistle.

Jojo and Mana then make their way to the stage again, as they place their arms around each other's shoulder, as Mana speaks up

"Thank you Liz and your group for singing, but now this is why we are united" as an upbeat song begins to play and the lights shine behind Jojo and Mana as you can see all the other campers in the back all posing until finally coming to life and begin to dance showing what they got. You have some break dancing, you have some doing hip hop and other types of dances. After the song ends they all pose with Jojo's team in the front.

The crowd Stands and applauds happy to see their kid perform, as the counselor comes up and announces the winners. Jojo and Mana them all go up to get their gift cards. As they all raise their hands in the air.

The next day they began to pack their stuff up as Jojo asks Mana

"Hey Mana so what are you going to do with your share of the money"

"Don't worry about it, let's just say that I will spend mine in 5 months"

"But bro in 5 months it will be December?"

"I know but that is when I want to spend it"

"Hey Jojo Mana, you can have our gift cards, we don't even need these when we have great friends like you guys"

"Sweet then you guys can help me in 5 months with what I plan on doing with these gift cards"

"Mana you do know in 5 months it will be December right?"

"Yes Marcus I know in 5 months it will be December"

"OK just making sure" Marcus laughs.

"Don't worry you guys, you will feel so good about yourselves that day"

"We know Mana"

As they get on the bus and sit next to each other on the bus, they all then begin to fall asleep Mana sleeping on Jojo's shoulder while Jojo sleeps on Mana's head, Cody and Marcus are sleeping back to back while Mike is scrunched up in a ball sleeping on the seat behind.

Disclaimer: I hope you guys liked this chapter of the story, one more chapter and then it's done. I only own Mana even though Sonya is an OC I do not like her, she is evil hahaha. But yea I hope you guys like this chapter.


	10. Chapter 10: A christmas to remember

Chapter 10: A Christmas to remember

Five months later it begins to snow in Whoville, as it is now December Mana, Jojo, and the rest of the group make their way towards the mall. Jojo still wondering what Mana plans to do with all the gift cards just assumes that it will be something good.

"Hey bro, What do you plan on doing anyway?"

"Well if you must know remember that orphanage that we saved?"

"Yeah I remember that"

"Well it's Christmas time and they don't have much remember"

"Yeah and?"

"Well I am going to use the gift cards to go get them some presents for Christmas"

"Bro that's a sick idea, I'm game"

As the others agree with Jojo that it is a good idea they go into various stores and pick out some stuff. Some toys here and there, cloths, and some board games to. As they buy all the stuff Jojo calls up his mom and asks her to pick them up. So ten minutes later Sally pulls up with Hedy in her car seat as Jojo them begin to put all the presents in the trunk.

"Hewo evweone" Hedy says showing her one tooth as everyone says at the same time "Hi Hedy"

"So Jojo what is with all this stuff?" Sally asks looking back over her shoulder as everyone gets into the car.

"We are going to wrap up all these presents and give it to the orphanage mom" Mana says as he looks over at Jojo and smiles "I always wanted to say mom again"

"That is a wonderful idea son" Sally says smiling back at Mana who just simply runs his hand through his spiked hair. As they get home Marcus, Cody, and Mike are all unpacking while Jojo, Mana, and Liz help Sally bring in groceries and Hedy. They all begin to get to work as the phone rings and Jojo picks it up.

"McDodd residence Jojo speaking...Uh huh...I see...Ok I will ask them...Ok I will get back to you as soon as possible" Jojo then hangs up the phone as he goes back into the living room and sits down picking up a box with a pair of sneakers inside and begins to wrap it.

"That was the orphanage, it seems that they will be short on staff members on Christmas eve and would like to know if we knew anyone that would want to help out at the orphanage."

"I'm sure we can find people Jojo, it's not like we are disliked by anyone"

"True that Mana" Mike says finishing up a present and tossing it gently to Hedy who simply puts it down in a pile of finished presents before giving Mike a high five.

Mana then picks up his phone and begins dialing a number before putting it next to his ear.

"So what are you doing Mana?" Jojo asked handing a finished present to Hedy

"Don't worry about it....Hey Lou its Mana from camp...Yeah I was just wondering..." Mana continues his conversation with Lou as they hand Hedy the last present who claps her hands together "I help brother and friends I big girl" as Mana puts a hand on the mouthpiece of the phone

"Yes you are Hedy thank you" and resumes talking to Lou. "Ok thanks Lou this is going to be great," Mana then hangs up the phone and looks at everyone before announcing.

"Ok so I talked to Lou he is going to spread the word to the rest of the people from camp and ask them if they are willing to help out. Lou said he was more than willing to help out, let's just see how many else we can get."

Weeks go by as Christmas day is the following day, Mana and Jojo pack up all the stuff into the car as they make their way to their room before going in and getting ready for bed. Just then Hedy comes into their room wiping her eyes and sniffing as Jojo sits up.

"What's wrong Hedy?" Jojo asks wiping his eyes a little.

"I gots scared from the scary thingie" she says walking towards Jojo as Jojo picks her up and sits her on his knee.

"Aww do you want to sleep with big brother tonight?" Jojo says as he bounces her on his knee. She just simply nods and asks.

"Can big brother Mana sleep on other side so scary thingie can't get Hedy?" she says looking up at Jojo.

"I am sure Mana wouldn't mind why don't you go ask him" Jojo carries Hedy over to Mana's bed as Hedy taps Mana on the shoulder.

"Mmm Yes Hedy what is it?" Mana says wiping his eyes as well.

"I gots scared by the scary thingie and will you pweeze stay on the other side of Hedy so the bad thing can't get me?" Mana then gets out of bed and walks over to Jojo's and sits down on the edge nodding his head. as Jojo walks back to his bed he sets Hedy in the middle of them as he gets into bed and pulls the covers over them.

Sally going to go check on Hedy sees that she isn't in her bed so she panics and runs to Jojo them for help but when she opened the door she just smiled because she sees Mana with an arm around Hedy and Jojo has his arm over Mana's and they are all fast asleep. So she slowly closes the door

The next morning they are getting ready to leave as Hedy comes up to both of them

"Thank you for saving me from the scary thingie" as they both just nod and smile at her, Jojo them then get into the car and make their way to the orphanage, Jojo gets on his phone to call Marcus them while Mana gets on his phone to call Lou them.

They get to the orphanage and notice that everyone is still sleeping and they see this tiny little tree that is decorated. Mana then begins to Walk up and sees a really big Tree in the back of the orphanage. Mana smiles and then begins to take off all the ornaments and put them on the bigger tree. Jojo begins to help and within five minutes Marcus them arrive with small bags of presents as well as some ornaments.

"You are right Mana, I do feel good about this" Marcus exclaims putting some ornaments onto the tree.

"Us to" Cody and Mike exclaim setting their presents under the tree.

"And me" they all look and see Liz coming with a big pan covered in tin foil as she places it under the roof of the orphanage"

"Liz what is that?"

"Well I didn't have any money to get presents so I woke up early and made some noodles"

"Oh Liz you rock so hard right now"

"Go team Jojo" they say in a whisper as they continue to decorate the tree.

"I thought it was Team United" Mana looks up and sees the whole team from camp coming towards them with bags of gifts and food.

"Oh this is gonna rock so hard today" Mana then runs up and shakes Lou's hand before giving him a hug

"Dude how did you get everyone from the team to come"

"I told them what you guys are doing and they agreed to help out since you let them perform with you guys at camp"

A few Hours later they were finally done decorating the tree and placing all the presents under the tree as well as set up tables and places the food on them. Just then the whos at the orphanage open the door wanting to play in the snow but stop dead in their tracks and sees piles of presents under this huge tree and the smell of warm food filling the air. As Jojo and Mana make their way towards the little kids and the rest of them follow behind.

"Is this all for us??" A little who asks looking up at Mana who kneels and gets to eye level with the little who and nods.

"Yup this is all for you guys, because you see me my brother and our friends heard that you guys didn't have a lot of staff here to help you this day so we decided to come and spend the day with you before going home to our family"

"Oh thank you so much mister I never had a Christmas"

"well you do now" as Mana reaches for a present and hands it to the little who.

"Merry Christmas" Mana says as the little who with tears in his eyes just hugs Mana who simply hugs him back. The girls get in a line and the boys get in a line as Lou and half of the team begin handing out presents while the other half wait at the tables and begin to serve the kids food as they all begin to eat and chatter with the older whos.

After Lunch is over. They all begin to play in the snow tossing each other snowballs or making snow angels or just even wrestling around in the snow. Jojo, Mana and Lou are playing with these three older whos that are 13 years old they all are just wrestling around when finally Jojo, Mana got their opponents on their back and begin to tickle them while Lou is on the receiving end of the torture. All of a sudden a tall lady walks out and is surprised at what is going on and walks up to Jojo who is now sitting on the tiny who rubbing snow in his hair while the little who laughs Jojo looks up at the lady.

"Oh hey I hope you liked what we did"

"Where did all this stuff come from?"

"Me and my friends donated it"

"Really why?"

"Because we got a call from the orphanage asking for help"

"Ohh I see well thank you so much for all you have done"

"Don't mention it, it feels good helping out others"

Hours later Jojo and their friends then begin to get picked up as all the children at the orphanage begin to thank them for everything they have done. and not off in the distance can you see a full moon and hear a wolf howl off in the distance.

Disclaimer: I hope you guys liked this story....isn't Jojo a bully haha Also I only own Mana and Lou. The full moon and a wolf howling in the distance can only mean one thing....but what is it? hope you guys liked this ending.


End file.
